The Malestrom Prince
by DarknessIncarnate2000
Summary: There are two types of people in the world. Those that hate their lineage and those that love theirs. Those that hate their tend to try their hardest to denounce every single shred of their lineage and are filled with self loathing and hatred. I'd continue but this summary really sucks to me but it's the best I could do. Just read the chapter. Semi-Hiatus. Update when I can
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Again! This story came from the very back of my mind as I was writing the next chapter of Rebirth of the Uzumaki(Which I hopefully am able to update soon), and once I thought of it, I couldn't concentrate whatsoever on anything else, it felt as if it was seriously eating at me, begging me to write it and I once more gave into temptation but as I wrote, I started to think of the future for it and I liked it, so I continued and well, here you go, this story was born. I hope you all like it, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer-**

 **Prologue:**

A man chuckled to himself, "Even dying, you decide to make the World Government's job even harder than usual." the man said as he took a drank of sake while hearing the men around him talk excitedly about the death of the Pirate King. The man looked to have been in his early 40's, he wore round glasses and facial hair, which is arranged embattled across his lower jaw. He also has a scar over his right eye, that he had gained in his younger years, and slicked back sun kissed blonde hair. He wore an orange shirt, light-brown spotted bermudas and simple sandals. He took one more gulp of his glass, dropped some coins and walked out.

Once he was outside, he looked in the direction of where he knew the execution was and shed a tear in sadness as he thought, _Rest in Peace, old friend._

He began his walk to the port where he saw his boat that would take him back into hiding, as soon as he stepped forward, he spoke, "You know you shouldn't be smoking if you're trying to get pregnant, right Shakky-chan?" he asked to seemingly no one before a woman walked out of his boat with a cigarette in her hand and a slight smile on her face.

The woman was a relatively slim and tall with short black hair, with two tufts pointing upwards. She wore more revealing A-shirt with the same color and spider-motif with short pants.

"Well, I'm not pregnant yet, Rayleigh-kun and I should be able to enjoy the small things while I can before I'm pregnant." Shakky said to her lover, before she said, "Your Captain seemed to have made one last hoorah to screw over the World Government." she said as she blew a puff of smoke out.

Rayleigh laughed a bit as he stepped onto the boat with his lover, "So, I heard. Roger always did have to have the last word in anything." he said as he cut the rope that had them tied to port as they started to drift away from Loguetown.

Shakky finally flicked the butt of her cigarette into the ocean as she stood next to Rayleigh and looked at Loguetown grow smaller and smaller, "What now?" she asked.

"Now? Now, I enjoy my retirement with you and my soon to be child, that I have a feeling will be a daughter." Rayleigh said with a smile.

"Boy, my first child will be a boy." Shakky said as she smiled out into the sea before continuing, "And his name will be Silvers D. Naruto.

Rayleigh smiled at his lover as he commented, "You know what the 'D' stands for, right? You sure our son will be able to carry it to its full potential?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

Shakky looked at him from the side of her eye, "Of course he will. You should know better when to assume I'll be wrong. I know our child will make his own mark on these seas, just like you and Roger did." she said.

Rayleigh chuckled a little bit before he said, "Well, I think its a great name, and like you I know he will. He will be one of the ones to bring in a new era, I just hope I'm alive to witness it." Rayleigh said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **7 Years Later-Naruto's Age-6**_

"Kaa-chan, I don't feel too good." a young boy, looking to be the age of 6, said. He had bright sun kissed blonde hair and big brown eyes. He stood to be about 3'9ft. and weighed 50lbs. He was wearing blue shorts and a black t-shirt, with sandals. This was Silvers D. Naruto, the son of Silvers Rayleigh and Silvers Shakuyaku.

"Well, what did you eat Naru-chan?" Shakky asked as she inhaled a puff of smoke from her cigarette. Shakky hadn't changed as she looked the same as she did 7 years ago. She wore basically the same outfit but just with beaded necklace and a small black jacket.

"This strange fruit that Tou-san brought in from the Auction house that he broke in to steal last week. I think it was rotten though." Naruto said as he held his stomach with a scrunched up face.

Shakky's eyes widen as she choked on the smoke that was in her lungs and coughed as she tried to get it out.

"Kaa-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked in concern.

Shakky wasn't able to answer for a few seconds as she coughed till she was able to breathe again. She looked at her son in shock, "Naru-chan, what strange fruit?" she asked.

Naruto looked at his mother in confusion before he answered, "The one that you had put in the chest on the top shelf in the refrigerator." Naruto said before he became even more confused when his mother instantly ran in the back room and he heard things being knocked over before his mother came back with said chest in her hands.

She sat it down on top of the counter in the bar before she looked around at all the people still left in it, "The bar's closed! Everyone get out now!" when everyone continued to just look at her she yelled even louder, "I SAID THE BAR'S CLOSED! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" she shouted again and this time, the bar emptied very quickly. As soon as it did, Shakky moved to the door and quickly locked it before she headed back behind the counter and shakily opened the box.

As soon as she did, Naruto burst out laughing. Shakky looked over at her son in confusion, before she looked into the box and found to her immense relief that the fruit was still inside.

"I got you, Kaa-chan." Naruto said as he laughed.

Shakky just smiled a relieved smile, while saying, "Yes, Naru-chan you got me." she said before she quickly leaned over the counter and grabbed his ear, earning a yelp from him.

"Now don't **ever** do that again, understand?" she asked with a smile.

"Ow Kaa-chan, it was a joke. A Joke!" Naruto said as he tried to get free.

After a while, Shakky finally decided to let him go but only after he promised to never play a joke on her again. As Naruto sat while drinking his juice, he finally asked the question, he had been wanting to ask for a while.

"Kaa-chan, what kind of fruit is in that chest anyway? I mean, for you to freak out like that and Tou-chan to get involved in the Auction House. It can't be a normal fruit right?" Naruto asked.

Shakky didn't answer for a few minutes as she continued to smoke a new cigarette while reading the paper but as she felt her son's eyes staring a hole through the paper, she sighed. One of the things her son had to of picked up from her just had to be her analytical ability. She folded the paper and sat it down before looking at her son with a serious gaze.

"I'll tell you Naru-chan but you have to promise me that when I do that no matter what, are you to ever go near this chest, understood?" she asked.

Naruto just nodded.

Shakky sighed before she went on to explain, "Well, first of all Naru-chan, you are right to assume that this is no mere fruit. What's in this chest is a Devil fruit." Shakky said to the surprise of her son.

"A Devil Fruit?" Naruto asked.

Shakky nodded her head. "Yes, devil fruits are mystical fruits found in the world that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities, depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself." she explained.

"Wow" Naruto said before he thought of something, "Well, what fruit is in there?" he asked as he pointed to the chest on the other side of Shakky.

Shakky shook her head, "I don't know. Your father won't tell me. All he said was that it couldn't get into the hands of the marines and that it would be safer for everyone if it was locked away, never to be seen again." she said.

"And it should be." a voice said behind Naruto, making him turn around and smile once he had seen it was his father. Rayleigh hadn't changed much in the last 7 years either, just his hair grew longer than it was previously.

"Tou-san!" Naruto said as he hopped out his seat into his father's arms.

"Hello there, Naruto-kun." Rayleigh said with a smile on his face as he hugged his son.

"Why should the fruit be locked away forever Tou-san?" Naruto asked after he had ended the hug as his father sat down at the bar with him and Shakky.

"Well Naruto-kun, there is quite a few things that people forget about Devil Fruits and some of the drawbacks from eating one. While yes, you do gain unbelievable powers from the fruits, you also lose the ability to swim forever." Rayleigh said to his son's shock.

"I wouldn't be able to swim again?" Naruto asked with a slightly horrified expression. He had learned how to swim last year and he loved it.

Rayleigh nodded his head, "Also, another drawback is that you don't know exactly which fruit it is that you will eat as there are thousands out there in the world somewhere." he said.

"Well, if that's true then how do you know that that one is dangerous?" Naruto asked.

Rayleigh sighed before he answered, "Because this one is the one that my former Captain had warned us about when we traveled the seas." he said, getting wide eyes from Naruto and a raised eyebrow from his wife since this was the first she was hearing of it.

"Wow, you mean the Kyofu( **Godfather I think)** was scared of that fruit?" Naruto asked in shock as he stared at the box. Rayleigh and Shakky had told Naruto about their pirate days his entire life, including the fact that Rayleigh was the first mate of the Legendary Roger Pirates, captained by the notorious Gol D. Roger a. k. a. The Pirate King.

They had also explained to him that they had named Roger as Naruto's Godfather in honor of him, just as Rayleigh was named the Godfather of Roger's child who was out there in the Grand line somewhere. And unlike regular kids who would have been frightened if they found out their parents were pirates, especially as well known as Rayleigh, Naruto was excited by this news.

To him, he thought it was the best thing in the world that he was the son of 'The Dark King' Slivers Rayleigh and the godson of the 'The Pirate King' Gol D. Roger, and he had silently swore to himself that he was going to live up to their legacies, one way or another.

Rayleigh chuckled slightly, "I wouldn't say he was scared of it as he was more...cautious towards that fruit." he explained.

Naruto gained a questioning expression, "Why would he be scared of that fruit? What kind of power is it?" he asked.

Rayleigh didn't answer at first he took a sip of his sake that his wife had just sat in front of him, after thanking her, he responded, "Well, Naruto-kun, first of all, this is a logia type Devil Fruit." he said and after seeing his son's confused expression decided to elaborate, "First let me explain that Devil Fruits come in 3 types of categories. The first is Paramecia, this is most commonly the easiest type to find as their is know to hundreds of these. Paramecia fruits increase the user's physical traits or alter them in some kind of way. The second type is Zoan, these fruits give the user the ability to transform into an animal of some type. The limitation on what kind of animal is said to be endless as there are Zoan Devil fruits that give the user to turn into prehistoric animals and Mythological creatures." Rayleigh said to his son's amazement.

"Now the last Devil Fruit type is the most rarest of fruits called Logia. Logia types give the user the ability to transform themselves into any element ranging from solid ice to poisoness gas, though admittedly I've only heard rumors of that last one." Rayleigh said with a sheepish grin.

Naruto just stared at his father for a few minutes before he responded, "Whoa, that sounds so cool. So that means that this fruit is a Logia type? Which type is it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Rayleigh's serious face made Naruto's excitement go down a bit before he said, "Naruto-kun, this fruit is possibly the strongest Logia Devil Fruit that I had ever heard of. Its power is something that I hope you never have to witness." Rayleigh said, drawing a gulp from Naruto.

"W-what is it?" Naruto stammered as he wasn't able to stop it.

"The **Yami Yami no Mi"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **11 Years Later-Naruto's Age-17**_

"I can't believe 11 years has passed already. It seems it was just yesterday when you had nearly given me a heart attack in making me believe that you had eaten that Devil Fruit all those years ago." Shakky said as she looked at her son as he and Rayleigh were checking over his boat one more time before he would leave. Shakky looked as if she hadn't aged a day since Roger's execution. She's still wearing the same style of clothes but she added pants that have a giraffe-like pattern, and a belt with a white cardigan tied around it. She also wears white shoes, and has painted fingernails.

Naruto laughed a little before responding, "Yeah, I remember that. I'm glad I never did that again." Naruto commented as he rubbed the phantom pain from his ear in remembrance of the punishment. Naruto had definitely changed in the last 11 years. Now he stood at the height of 5'11 and looked to weigh 155lbs. He had an athletically lean frame that didn't look to give him an edge in either strength or speed but a perfect balance of both. He had decided to keep his to a certain length as he swept it back with a strand hanging down in his face. He wore black cargo pants with black steel toed boots and wasn't wearing a shirt but he was wearing a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and on the back is the kanji for 'The Dark Prince'. He's also wearing black finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He also has a black sash around his midsection that held a flintlock pistol on the right side of his waist and a katana on the left side of his waist.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I remember when I sailed out into the oceans just a few years older than you are right now actually and well you already know the rest of the story." Rayleigh said to his son. Rayleigh had also went through some changes over the last 11 years, the most noteable being that his strawberry blond hair had now grown longer and whiter due to his age. He also had a few noteworthy wrinkles as well. He's now wearing a black t-shirt and beige colored shorts with simple sandals.

"Remember what I told you out there-" Shakky began but Naruto cut her off with exasperation.

"Yes yes, I know, don't become a father yet as you are too young to be a grandmother. I know, I'm not that much of a womanizer." Naruto said and upon seeing his mother's look, reiterated himself, "I'm not as bad as Tou-san was at least." Naruto said as he pointed to said man but all the man did was grin, not disagreeing.

"The Amazon Lily incident doesn't exactly paint you in all too good of a picture." Shakky said as she watched her son stiffen slightly before slumping his shoulders in defeat. "Oh, that reminds me..."Shakky said as she reached into her jacket's pocket and pulled out a green gem jewel necklace, "Hancock-chan sent this to you and told me to tell you to not forget your promise." Shakky said as she handed the necklace to her son.

Naruto grinned as he took the necklace from his mother, "Oh, I haven't." Naruto said as he put the necklace on him.

"Where do you plan on visiting first?" Rayleigh asked though he thought he already knew the question.

"I plan on going to the East Blue to visit my Kyofu's birth and death place first. I can't explain it but I just feel as if there is something calling me there, as if that place is where life will truly begin." Naruto said as he stepped onto the boat and began to sail off as he waved at his parents as they began to get smaller and smaller till they were specks in the distance.

"Right, first stop...Loguetown."

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! I don't really know how I felt about this first chapter, I mean I felt it could've been better but I'm currently dealing with strep throat at the moment and I didn't feel like coming up with some grand first chapter when the chapter should begin to get better as they come along, I promise, just have a bit of faith in me and I'll try not to ruin it.**

 **Pairing:**

 **I think I'll go with NarutoxRobinxHancock and I haven't decided if I will add Nami or not, I don't want to make some giant harem or anything, I want to keep it small and easily do-able. I'll let you guys decide if Nami should be added or not. I have no problems with it either way.**

 **ATTENTION: Naruto will not gain a Devil Fruit. I want to say that now. Besides with the path I plan on taking this, he shouldn't have one anyway. His dad didn't have one, Shanks doesn't have one, and Mihawk doesn't have one(I just wanted to add in one more badass without a Devil Fruit). His main fighting style will be swords and I've already gotten everything down packed.**

 **I don't think I have anything else to say, soooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

 **Ja-Ne**

 **P.S. I won't be able to update any of my stories for at least 2 weeks, I wasn't kidding when I said I had strep and considering this is just after coming from a cold, and since my wife can't stay in the same house as me since it could be harmful to the baby and she needs the laptop for her classes online during the summer(Can't believe she's doing summer classes still) I don't think I'll be able to post anything till I'm better, sorry everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Again! I am back at you with another chapter of The Malestrom Prince! I gotta tell you all the truth, as I was laid around recovering, I had so many ideas that passed through my mind as I thought about getting back to writing, and some of you helped by pm'ing me some ideas you would like to see, I just have to say that I think I've completely figured out which path I want this story to go. I mean, I won't lie, some I may make up at the last minute but overall I think I have it all planned out...hopefully. But enough of all that, Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Anikong: Don't worry, I don't plan on it. I like to come up with original stories, though I haven't figured out if what I've got planned is original or not, I know it hasn't been done a lot.**

 **Nauto-the-true-ninja-god: Thanks mate.**

 **Elchbon: I will reveal it sometime down the line as that was the time that Naruto had met Hancock for the first time.**

 **roshane:Well it all truly depends on what you think of when you think of Naruto. Like for an example, when I think of Naruto, I think of his never give up determination, his desire to help all of his precious people, and his ability to overcome every adversity thrown his way. Especially his determination to never give up on a precious one no matter what that person's done(Even though I feel that is annoying trait, I respect it). Besides that, if I gave Naruto all of those, I just cannot see him not being Godlike and though I like the occasional Godlike Naruto fics, I'm beginning to get burned out on them as I'm sure others are as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor One Piece.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _ **A Few weeks Later-**_

"How long has it been since I've last been on an island?" Naruto said aloud to himself as he drifted through the sea. "Dammit, I knew I should've paid attention when Tou-san was teaching me about maps." Naruto said again.

It had been a few weeks since he left his home to begin his exploration of the Open Blue. So far its gone about as far as he had hoped. Whenever he wanted or needed to port, he would. He'd find a bar, find a woman and had his own party, and then be gone by morning after receiving instructions on where the East Blue was from a few locals. Though it's only a shame that he has such a crappy time following said instructions.

Suddenly Naruto felt his boat jerk, he held onto the side of it as he sighed, "Not again..." he muttered as he grabbed his sword.

Along the way, Naruto also had to fight off a few stray Sea Kings that had looked at him as if he was a delicious meal just ready for the taking, though his training basically helped him with all of that. It took one or two swishes of his blade and no more Sea King.

A giant shadow began under Naruto's boat as he kept his eyes ready and alert. Suddenly something burst out of the water, after the water had fell away from it, it was revealed to be a giant crocodile creature. But it was weird looking, at least to Naruto, it was a giant crocodile but with banana-shaped growths on their heads.

"Wait a minute..." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes at the creature glaring at him, "giant crocodiles with banana -shaped growths on their heads...Hey, I know you." Naruto said as his eyes blinked in realization, "You're a Bananawani." Naruto said as he ignored the beat that was drooling at the sight og him in hunger. He remembered the this animal being something his mother had told him about...he also remembered something extremely important about these types of animals.

"So, you're the Sea King's natural predator huh?" Naruto said as he stood up and smirked at the animal who was eyeing him like a steak, "I got a proposition for you that I think will benefit the both of us." Naruto said as he gripped his katana

"Just gonna take a little off the top..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A Few Hours Later-**_

"Whew, it probably would've taken me days to finally reach this place without your help." Naruto said as he stepped off his boat onto the first port he'd seen in the last few days. He turned around to his 'ride'.

He had his boat tied up to the beat up and bruised Bananawani and used him to carry him to the nearest island.

"Now, I just need to eat, drink, find myself someone that can tell me where I am and where I need to go to reach the East Blue." Naruto said as he began walking through the village. Immediately, he noticed something was off, everyone just seemed...on edge, he'd say. Nobody was willing to make eye contact with him. Hell he noticed that though it was a bright and sunny day, the kids seemed scared.

In fact, now that he's looking around, Naruto noticed something else about the village, it looks like it's in horrible shape. The houses look to be on their last legs, the food stands look almost nonexistent and the little food they do have looks rotten and moldy. He sees that a lot of people are actually homeless, and the people dirtied and smell as if they hadn't bathed in weeks or months and that just seemed to be the tip of the iceberg.

He saw other men walking up and down the streets dressed as common thugs or bodyguards or hell both. As he walked, he could see these men were in better shape than the villagers, a lot better shape than the villagers. He could also see the people seemed to be afraid of these guys.

Naruto was so deep into his thoughts that he barely noticed as he felt someone tug on the bottom of his coat. He looked down and felt a tug at his heart as he saw a little girl standing down looking up at him with a hopeful expression.

"Can I have some food?" she asked.

Naruto didn't even think twice as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a handful of candy that he'd gotten from the last island, "Here you go sweetheart." he said kindly as he put the candy in her hands.

The little girl's face lit up excitedly as she looked up at Naruto and said sweetly, "Thank you, onii-chan!" she said as she ran off.

Naruto just gently smiled before he turned around...and right into the thugs he'd seen earlier.

"I've never seen you around here." one of the guys said as they had narrowed eyes at Naruto. "Who're you?"

"I believe it's common curtesy to address your own name before demanding another's." Naruto commented with a smirk.

The thug glared at Naruto before saying, "Well its too bad that we don't care for common curtesy, isn't that right boys?" he said as the thugs with him agreed in various types of ways.

"Look, I'm not looking for trouble. I'm just looking for some food, drink, and directions and then I'll be out of here." Naruto said as he didn't feel like killing anyone today.

The thug snorted, "Whatever, just keep your nose clean while you're here and stay out of trouble." the guy said as he and the others walked off, leaving Naruto to frown at them before he began looking for a bar again.

He finally found the place he was looking for as he stopped in front of a bar named ' **Dead End'.**

"How aptly named." Naruto commented dryly. To put it shortly, the bar looked like it was the perfect place to come to if you wanted to die.

"Guess beggars can't be choosers." Naruto said with a sigh as he walked in. As soon as he did, he wasn't surprised all that much when he saw that the place looked like it was on hard times, just like the rest of the village.

There were a few holes in the walls that let the cool air from the outside in, there seemed to be cobwebs in the corners of the bar and the shelf behind the counter where the alcohol was usually on display was almost completely barren of anything. Almost, because there seemed to one last bottle of sake up there.

"We're closed" a voice said from the back and by the slight slur of it, they sounded drunk.

"Uhm, sorry, I was just looking for a place to possibly eat, drink, and get some information." Naruto said as he walked towards the bar.

"Ha! Then you came to the wrong island, kid." the voice said again before someone walked from the back. It was a man who looked to have been in his elder years. He had grey hair with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an black belt, pants and a pair of sandals. The thing Naruto took in most about this guy was that he seemed drunk and was apparently intent on getting drunker as he held a sake bottle in his hand.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked as he cringed before covering his nose, this guy smelt like a brewery!

"You've had to of seen the village before you reached my bar, right?" the old man asked. He saw Naruto nod then continued, "Then you know why." he said simply before taking a big gulp from his bottle.

"If those guy's are the reason this village is doing so horribly then why don't you just call the marines?" Naruto asked, though he didn't like the marines, he knew they were the ones who usually handled things like this.

The man's face turned into a scowl before he responded, "It wouldn't do much good. They've already gotten them on their payroll." the man said as he then grew a saddened look, "Besides, if anyone were to even attempt it, they'd just end up like... _him_." the man said before he tried to take another gulp but found the bottle empty, he threw the bottle down and it smashed to the floor before he walked over to the bottle on the shelf, popped it open and took a large gulp.

Naruto looked confused, "Uhm, who's _him_?" he asked.

The man seemed to tense up slightly before he shook his head, "Nothing, nobody, don't worry about it." the man said firmly.

Before Naruto could ask again, the door to the bar opened up and attracted his attenion, especially when he saw who entered.

It was a woman, she looked to have been on her late 20's or early 30's, either way she was still very attractive. She has long blue-colored hair, and seemed to keep in shape as she had a slender, feminine build. She wore a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red with a long blue skirt.

"Father, how long are-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a customer. Hello, my name is Tsunami." the woman introduced herself as she walked up to Naruto and gave her hand to shake.

Naruto, being who he is, took her and gently laid a kiss on it, "Naruto D., pleasure to make your acquaintance Tsunami-san." Naruto said. Tsunami giggled slightly at him.

"Watch it kid, that's my daughter's hand you're kissing." the father said with a slur easily being heard in his voice.

"Father! He was just being polite." Tsunami said.

"Yeah, he's being polite now, but later on, he'll lay on some honeyed words just to get in your underwear." the man said again.

"Father!" Tsunami said, embarrassed at her father's over-protectiveness.

Naruto chuckled slightly, "Uhm, Tazuna-san?" Naruto asked as he just now saw the name tag on the man's clothes, "While, I find your daughter extremely attractive, I actually came here for a different reason." Naruto said with a calm smile.

"Bah, whatever, just know that I've got my eye on you, so keep your hands to yourself, you understood pal?" Tazuna said and once he saw Naruto nod, he took a big swig of his sake bottle.

Tsunami shook her head before looking at Naruto with an apologetic expression, "I am so sorry about that, it's jus-" she began but Naruto cut her off.

"It's okay, Tsunami-san. I'd actually be upset if he hadn't reacted that way." Naruto said to the surprise of Tsunami.

"Oh and why is that?" she asked.

"Well, I am a new face around here. None of you know anything about me or how I am. For all any of you know, I could be an infamous pirate come to take over your island." Naruto said with a smirk.

Tsunami giggled at his answer

"If you don't mind my asking, what really brings you to this island?" she asked.

"In all honesty Tsunami-san, I came here for information mostly. Well, eat, drink and information, but considering the state of the village and your father's current state..." Naruto trailed off as he and Tsunami looked over the counter to see her father gulping the last bit of sake before he fell over, passed out.

"Yes, I do apologize for that." Tsunami said with an exasperated expression as she looked over at where her father lay.

"No, no, it's alright. I understand he's just dealing with the grief of the state of his village and death of a close one." Naruto said.

Tsunami stiffened before she looked at Naruto with wide eyes, "H-how-" she was cut off from asking as Naruto told her.

"How'd I know that? Well, before you came in, your father was talking about how whoever is terrorizing this village apparently has the marines on their payroll and then he hinted that whoever tried was killed and he described the person and by your reaction and wedding ring on your finger, I'm gonna guess that this person was your husband?" Naruto said before he winced at how blunt he just made everything, "Uhh, sorry about that, I tend to speak without thinking a lot and usually whatever I'm thinking at the time, I usually state without..." he trailed off as he saw Tsunami shake her hand dismissively.

"No...no, it's alright, you're right he is-well... _was_ my husband." Tsunami said as she began to gain a sadden yet faraway look on her face, "His name was Kaiza Mitoshima, and he was a fisher here on this island, I actually met him after he saved my son." Tsunami said with a melancholic smile.

Naruto blinked at this, "You have a son?" Naruto asked.

Tsunami seemed to perk up at this slightly, "Yes, his name is Inari. He's about 7 years old actually." she said before she frowned slightly, "He took the death of Kaiza really hard and he's never recovered." Tsunami said.

"I'm sorry to ask but...how did your husband die anyway?" Naruto hesitantly asked.

At this question, Tsunami seemed to have gained a dark look and saddened look at the same time, "It all started when a man named Gato came to this island..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **The Next Day-**_

Naruto stood at the port and looked out into the ocean with an uncharacteristic serious expression on his face as he thought about what he was going to do. Last night he was informed of this village's dilemma, about how this Gato person was draining this island dry of its money and resources, and anyone that attempts to inform the marines is publicly 'dealt' with, like Tsunami's husband was.

Honestly, none of this was Naruto's problem. He was a pirate, not a hero, and that's what this village needed. Pirates didn't save people, at least not without some kind of compensation and he doubted this village could pay him, hell he doubted he'd even make them pay him.

On top of that, he had found out through Tsunami that Loguetown wasn't that far from where he was, in fact, it was at least two island's over, he just has to go through some island named **Conomi Islands** before he got there.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" a kid's voice yelled, breaking Naruto from his thoughts, he turned around and saw the little girl he'd met, Ageha he thinks her name was, running up to him with a panicked expression.

"What's wrong Ageha-chan?" Naruto asked gently as he knelt down to one knee as she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"T-the bad men are attacking Tazuna-san!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With Tazuna-**_

"I'm not paying you another dime!" Tazuna yelled before he groaned as he was punched in the stomach by one of the thugs that go up and down the village but he couldn't even go down to the ground because he was being held up by two of them.

They were in the middle of town on some type of platform with the villagers being made to watch as one of their own was being beaten because he refused to pay.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn old man? The sooner you pay up, the sooner this can all end." the thug that punched him said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I'm not gonna pay any of you another damn dime. You say we need protection but really, the only ones that we need protection from, are urchins like you!" Tazuna said before he was punched across the face.

"Now you're beginning to piss me off old man. We've tolerated your rebelliousness for too long. Don't end up like that fool son-in-law of yours." the same thug said but this time he wore an irritated expression.

Tazuna coughed and spit out blood on the face of the thug, getting gasps of shock from the villagers before he spoke, "Even dead, Kaiza is more of a man then any of you will ever be." Tazuna said.

The thug wiped his face with a blank expression before he looked at Tazuna, "Well congratulations old man, looks like you get to see your pathetic son-in-law once more." he said before he unsheathed his sword and scowled at Tazuna.

Before he could do anything, they all heard someone scream, "Wait! Wait! Stop!"

Out of the crowd came Tsunami running until she was on the platform with them, "Please, please don't hurt my father. He doesn't know what he's saying, he's drunk." Tsunami said pleadingly.

"Ho ho ho, look at what we have here fellas. The daughter has finally come to beg for her father's life." the thug cackled, earning laughs from the surrounding thugs.

One of the thugs walked up to Tsunami and put his arm on her shoulder and turned her to look at Tazuna, "I'm afraid you're a little bit too late to for this one sweetheart. Your father has managed to insult us and hurt our feelings. We're so sensitive, you see." he said as he and the others put on mock sad faces.

"And see, when we're insulted, it's our jobs as men to regain our dignity...by killing said insulter." he said with a sadistic smile just as the surrounding thugs chuckled.

"No, no, please...I'll do anything, just please leave my father alone." Tsunami said.

The thugs seemed to have perked up slightly at her wording, "Anything you say?" he repeated and once he received a reluctant nod, he and the other's gained a lecherous smile, "Well now that you mention it, there is _another_ way for us men to regain our dignity. And I think you could be a good help in that department." he said as he reached out towards her slowly...

Tsunami saw where his hand was heading and let out a tear while thinking, _Forgive me...Kaiza-kun._

Tazuna also saw where the hand was heading and grit his teeth in anger, regret, and hatred, the latter aimed mostly at himself, _Dammit! Dammit!_ _ **DAMMIT!**_

The thugs hand was just a milometer away from its target when it and his entire body froze for a few seconds before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What the hell?" one of the thugs said as they looked at the man in confusion.

"Whew! Got here just in time." a voice that Tazuna and Tsunami recognized in surprise said.

"Who was that? Show yourself coward!" the thug that was going to cut up Tazuna said as he looked out into the crowd with anger clear on his face.

"Me" a voice behind him said, making his eyes widen, before he felt an extreme pain in his chest. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock when he saw a blade sticking out of his chest. He slowly turned his head and looked at who had struck him and he saw it was Naruto.

"Hey, I'm gonna need this back, so if you don't mind..." Naruto said before he pulled his blade back out of the thug's chest as the thug stumbled forward before he fell to the ground, dead.

"Ah dammit, now I'm gonna have to clean **Sakabato** all over again. You know how hard it is to clean this thing?" Naruto said as he swiped the sword free of the blood as everyone just looked at Naruto in shock and surprise since he literally just appeared out of nowhere.

"You know, usually when someone sees one of their comrades die in front of them, they usually get really angry and vengeful." Naruto said which seemed to snap the thugs out of their stupor as they grew angry expressions and charged at him.

"That's better" Naruto said as he grips his sword and waits as the thugs draw closer, once they get to a certain distance, Naruto smirks, " **Doryūsen** **"** he says as he strikes the ground with his sword and the earthen debris comes up from the ground as hits most of the thugs, knocking them out.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Naruto said dryly before his senses went off as he instantly put his sword up and blocked...a bone?

"What the h-oof!" he grunted as he was kicked away, he rolled on the ground and looked at his attacker.

It was a man that looked to be around the same age as him. He stood to be around 6'3 or 6'4, he had pale skin and vivid green eyes, and masculine facial features with two red dots on his forehead. He also had shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head with two separate partings on either side of his face. He wore what seems to be a loose-fitting kimono, albeit not in the traditional manner as the top half of the outfit falls around his waist leaving his upper body exposed with simple sandals. He stared at Naruto with a stoic expression.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he could just feel that this guy was dangerous, at least dangerous enough to fight him somewhat seriously.

"If you found yourself unsatisfied with those weaklings, then perhaps you can fight me." the man said as he, to the surprise of Naruto, grew a bone sword out of his arm and gripped it in his hand tightly. "As you can see, I've eaten the **Hone Hone no Mi** , which means I am a bone man." the man said as he got into a stance that looked ready to strike.

Naruto looked at the man for a few seconds before he smirked, drawing a confused look from the man, "What's so funny?" he asked.

Naruto's smirk grew just a little bit wider before he responded...

"Nothing...I just think it's funny that I seemed to have found another thing that I was searching for."

"And that is?" the man asked.

"My first crew member."

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well, there it is! I'm not gonna lie, the ending there was literally off the top of my head. I mean, I'm sure many if not, all of you know who the guy is and I was planning on introducing him in the next few chapters but not this early but then I thought about my next small arc that I have planned after this one and I wanted him to have to prove himself to Naruto and the next arc would be the perfect opportunity to do so.**

 **If any of you are wondering how many small arcs will I do before I do a big arc, I will do a big arc after the Loguetown Arc, because I have something planned for that arc that will really set this story on the path I want it to go.**

 **For those wondering about the Yami Yami no Mi, Rayleigh hid it, that whole fruit situation will go canon style, and no Naruto doesn't know where it is. He didn't go with his father to hide the fruit since his father didn't want him anywhere near it and give into temptation.**

 **As for those wondering, this is 3 years before Canon.**

 **Lastly, Nami is in the pairing. Many of you wanted her, many of you shall receive her.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say, sooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

 **Ja-Ne**

 **P.S. I will put in some consideration to some people who have given me ideas for members in Naruto's crew. I can't promise anything but I will consider them because a lot of you gave some really great ideas, and I promise to give you full credit if I do end up using some of your ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

 **Now that I have your attention, I come to you with either great or bad news. Depends on how you look or take it.**

 **Anyway, as I was going through my pms, I noticed that I had some people either asking or questioning me when I'm going to update a certain story or if I've give it up because I haven't updated a story in a while and before I answered I took a look at just how many stories I had and I was surprised that I have 27, possible 28 in a week or so-explained at bottom, stories. But that's not what shocked me, what shocked me was that I had that many stories and not a single one passed 10 or even at 10 chapters!**

 **I mean, that was shocking to me and then it pissed me off. Last year, when I began writing these stories, I had it worked out in my mind that I would at least have a story that had over 20 chapters, 1k follows and 1k favorites. On a few of the stories I'm close to those 1k follows and favs but I'm beginning to believe that I don't deserve them. Despite what anybody tells me.**

 **So, I came up with a solution or rather I got the idea from Saito Uzumaki(Sorry Bro) and that is that I have posted on my profile a poll that will let you guys decide which stories I should focus on the most next year and earn those follows and favs! And yes I mean that in a plural form because the top 5 stories that are voted for will be focused on the most and the others will take a backseat to them. No, that doesn't mean that they will be on hiatus or anything more that I just won't update them as much but they will still be updated.**

 **But, if you go do that, chances are that you'll see a story on there that you don't recognize and that is because I haven't posted it, well that's another reason for this Author's Note.**

 **Before the year is up, I want to post this story up because it popped up in my mind when I was writing the new chapter for 'The Will of Fire's Legacy':**

 **The Heir of the Senju/Uchiha Clans:**

 **Summary-What if Minato was an unknown descendant of Madara Uchiha? What if his Uchiha genes were recessive? What if Kushina was a known descendant of Hashirama Senju and her genes were recessive as well? What if their son gained both of these traits but his were dominant? What if on the night of the stolen scroll both of his bloodlines awaken? Mokuton!Naruto Sharingan!Naruto**

 **I plan on posting the first chapter of that after Christmas.**

 **But, I did put it on my poll for you guys to vote if it should join the top 5 stories next year because, well, just because. No other reason.**

 **Anyway, I believe that is about it. If you have any questions or comments, please pm me because when I do post a chapter for these stories, I plan on just replacing this Author's Note.**

 **I hope everyone has Merry Christmas, or they apply,** **Hanukkah, Kwanza!**

 **Ja-Ne**


End file.
